magifandomcom-20200222-history
Baba
|kanji = ババ |romaji = Baba |alias = Chagan Shaman |age = 80 (deceased) |height = 145 cm (4'9") |gender = Female |occupation = Head of Kouga Clan Magician |affiliation = Kouga Clan |family = Toya (granddaughter) Aladdin (adopt. son) |manga = Night 17 |anime = Episode 4 |japanese = Toshiko Sawada |english = Barbara Goodson |cantonese = Jyuk-gyun Wong |image gallery = yes}} Chagan Shaman (チャガン・シャマン, Chagan.Shaman), or Baba (ババ, Baba), was the 155th's Kouga King's grand-daughter, and the Head of the Kouga ClanNight 18, Page 7. She was the adoptive mother of Aladdin,Night 18, Page 20 responsible for teaching him the meaning of Rukh. Unfortunately, she was a casualty during the negotiations between the Kouga clan and the Kou Empire.Night 23, Page 14 Appearance Baba was an old woman, with a very short height. She had a stick like wand with her all the time, which was later given to Aladdin. Personality Baba was a very kind woman and took care of Aladdin like her own son. She did not know him for very long, but they grew close after she cleared up some of Aladdin's questions about what he was. She seemed to have some knowledge about Magic, since she knew what a Magi actually was. She seemed to be a very logical woman, since she was able to keep the Kouga clan out of conflict for 50 years. History Nothing is known about her past besides that she has the been the leader of the Kouga Clan for over 50 years. Plot Kouga Arc Baba is first seen when Aladdin wakes up, and she explains to him that she can see the Rukh and explains to Aladdin what he is. She also meets with Hakuei, who wishes for them to unite with the Kou Empire. She later that night adopts Aladdin as her own stating, "You're Baba's child too".Night 18 Later on, when the girls were kidnapped, Baba prayed for Dorji and the others to return home without injuring a single person from the Kou army.Night 20, Pages 13-18 When everyone was safe and at home, she walks off and ponders for the future and then is suddenly shot by an arrow from one of the Kou soldiers.Night 21 She is carried away using Aladdin's magic turban, and he says to her "don't die".Night 22, Pages 1-4 Seeing Baba being shot makes the Kouga clan believe Kou wants to go to war and are preparing themselves for the confrontation, even when Dorji tries to persuade them otherwise. Just after they attack Hakuei, Baba suddenly appears, still mortally wounded, but agrees with Hakuei to join the Kou Empire, much to the disbelief of others. But since it was Baba, they agreed as well and dropped their weapons.Night 22, Pages 9-18Night 23, Pages 1-11 Later that day, Baba died, with Toya, Dorji and the other members crying mournfully. Aladdin sees an image Baba, who is smiling happily. Aladdin stated how loved Baba seemed and how he'd miss her, but she claims she is just returning to where all life originated and that she will always be at Aladdin's side. She then disappears into the Rukh stream and leaves her staff to Aladdin. She is last seen being covered and flowered by the Kouga clan.Night 23, Page 13-21 Abilities Baba was a Witch Doctor who can see Rukh.Night 18, Page 8 She did not seem to know any Magic, but she carried a staff, which she gave to Aladdin after her death. Relationships Aladdin Baba helped Aladdin understand who he was and even let him into their family as her own, since he had never had a family. They grew very close, Baba being like an adoptive mother. Aladdin was distraught when Baba had died. Toya Toya is Baba's granddaughter. They are very close to each other too. Trivia The soul urge number related to the name Baba is to have a deep inner desire for love and companionship, and want to work with others to achieve peace and harmony. This is shown when Baba gladly accepts Aladdin, as well as how she kept the clan at peace for 50 years. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kouga Clan Category:Magician